custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bellata
Bellata was a Ba-Matoran who was taken into custody of the Order of Mata Nui for her safety. She was later transformed into a Toa and subsequently escaped the Order. History Early History Like all other Matoran, Bellata began her life on Spherus Magna, as a Ba-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on a remote village on the Northern Continent, along with a small population of other Ba-Matoran. However, as Bellata was created as a Ba-Matoran female, she was considered a rarity, even when gender limitations for elements were uncommon. The rarity and the high ratio of males to females of Ba-Matoran made the likelihood of one being female was extremely low. As such, her village was visited by several Order of Mata Nui members, requesting that she be brought into their care, for her safety. The village elder, actually a wizened Toa of Gravity who rejected becoming a Turaga, reluctantly complied after a long period of pressuring and threats. The Order members then seized Bellata, who had been sleeping at the time, and began to transport her to the Order base on Daxia. Her last glimpses of her home were ones of extreme confusion, and betrayal. However, when she arrived on Daxia, she was not treated well. After being captured, she was studied heavily by Order scientists to acquire more information on female Ba-Matoran. Sadly, after all the data they could gather had been collected, she was eventually forgotten, and became a bothersome chore to the order members that ensured she had proper living conditions and food. She was sometimes neglected, and eventually became malnourished and weak. However, around 80,000 years ago, Bellata became the subject of intrest again. The Order of Mata Nui was developing experiments that would allow them to turn any Matoran into a Toa, even if it was not their destiny. Thus, they began testing their experiments on Bellata. The succeeded, but Bellata's sudden shift in size broke her restraints, and she was able to escape in the confusion. Escape from the Order The next day, the new Toa of Gravity began to wander the surrounding Islands for a long amount of time, only coming in to contact with others on rare occasions. She never learned how the Order reacted to her escape, though she assumed that they may be searching for her. her old village also occupied her thoughts, and the elderly Toa she believed had sold her out. 77,000 years ago, Bellata stumblesd across a Muaka lair, and recognizing her unpreparedness, she fled immediately. However, she began to suspect the Muaka inhabiting the lair was stalking her and attemped to confront it. She engaged in battle with the beast, but without at weapon, ended up fleeing for her life. Around 76,000 years ago, Bellata was made aware, by unknown means, of the existence of a powerful relic that would greatly benefit the user. She began hunting for it, and encountered a multitude of obstacles and dead ends. She came, after some time, to an abandoned mountain shrine. She seemed to have run across a final dead end, and was close to giving up her search, and so she frustratedly screamed her passion and desire into the air. Seemingly in response, the shrine crumbled, and a sword rose out of the earth. It was the relic Bellata desired, the Sword of Command. She took the sword, and vowed to never again mention the auspiciously serendipitous location and appearance of the object of her search. Sometime around 75,000 years ago, Bellata was traveling in the mountains of Voya Nui during a snowstorm and became stranded. During this time, she came across another Toa named Celuxa, who was similarly stranded. Bellata was initially hesitant to talk with the Toa, but agreed after some persuasion. The two talked for awhile, eventually relating their recent experiences. They warm up to each other and begin more personal conversations. Celuxa asked why Bellata was so distrustful. Bellata didn't respond, so she counseled her by relating Celuxa's own reluctance to trust people and awkwardness. After travel was possible again, Bellata decided to part ways with Celuxa, and they said farewell to one another. Shortly after this, she returned to her old village, sought out the old Ba-Toa who led the village, and assassinated him. 68,000 years ago, Bellata decided to begin hiring out her services to complete certain tasks. She became extremely proficient and had an uncanny ability to complete a variety of tasks. However, she was normally hired less often than more conventional mercenaries, and thus remained not as well known. She also gained a small group of Matoran who were warriors, and completely loyal to her. She usually summoned them only when she needed more than one person to complete a task. Roughly 59,000 years ago, Bellata's activities drew the attention of a local Makuta, who offered her a place in her Toa Hagah team, in which a position had recently opened up. Bellata was interested in this initially, but declined the offer. Precisely 57,000 years ago, Bellata and several of her mercenaries were hired to steal a supply of a rare metal that had recently been discovered, and went to obtain it. however, upon arriving there, they discovered a separate group of theives had already taken the majority of the metal. Bellata pursued them, but quickly became frustrated, as they seemed to avoid every attack thrown at them. Bellata eventually caught on to their strategy once she identified the Mask of Clairvoyance worn by one of the thieves. Bellata eventually incapacitated the Mask-of-Clairvoyance-wearer and a second silver-and-white-armored Toa, until she had cornered the third member of the trio of thieves. Bellata expected to take her down easily, but was caught off guard when the Toa turned into a stream of fire to attack. However, Bellata was able to subvert this with her Gravity powers, nearly killing the Toa of Fire, and taking the metal, returning it for a reward. Tbw Abilities and Traits Bellata is very in control of herself, in speech, in word, and in body. She also tends to be very honest with anybody she knows and trusts. She is however, somewhat selfish, and will often serve her own needs over helping someone else. She is very embittered, and prefers to be alone. She possesses a terrible hatred of ones who deem themselves to be a higher authority. As a Toa of Gravity, Bellata had near perfect command over gravity. As such, at a basic level, she could create and control gravitational force around a target. Examples of this included weakening gravity to levitate, eliminating gravity around a target (making them fly into the atmosphere), or increasing the gravity in an area or around a target Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Bellata had innate gravity powers. This manifested as a resistance to gravitational pressure. Upon becoming a Toa, she gained full control over and access to her Gravity powers. Bellata has never demonstrated or revealed her mask's power, so it is unknown what Kanohi she wears. Bellata's primary tool is the Sword of Command. It is a powerful relic that allows the chosen wielder to strongly influence the minds of intelligent beings, and bonds with said wielder so as to allow them to summon the sword when not in their hands. Forms See Also * Bellata's Gallery Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Toa Category:Gravity Category:Matoran